flapjackopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sons of Guns
Inspired by a fantasy hockey team name created by Flapjacks Veteran Jeffrey Bartos, Sons of Guns is an alter ego of the Flapjacks. Conception In the early months of 2011, some of the Flapjack players had an uncontrollable urge to get back out on the dek and play some hockey. Phone calls and messages were sent back and forth between members of the team to gauge interest. Unfortunately, some of the major players in previous Flapjack history were unavailable to play such as Grant Perkins and Mike Pacolay. Still, there was a great interest in getting back to the dek. However, the remaining members of the team felt that they could no longer go by the Flapjacks name in the absence of their teammates. Because of this, the team began brainstorming a new name. The process went less than smoothly as team members could not find the right name. One of the team names that stuck out the most was the name of Jeffrey Bartos' fantasy hockey team: the Sons of Guns (I'll have you all know that the Sons of Guns fantasy team name was created well before that silly Discovery Channel show). The logo was inspired by the NRA episode of Family Guy in which the young boy makes friends with "Petey the Pistol." And by inspired, I mean we took a screen capture of the episode and discolored it. The team also decided that they would wear yellow as their primary color. Don't really know why. Just seemed like the right thing to do. All the creative pieces were in place for inception, but due to the loss of players, the bench was short and the team did not have enough members required to form a team. GM Ryan Cvejkus took charge and took a dive into the free agency pool. He was contacted by a rising defenseman from the rough and tough streets of Idaho named Robert Grindel. He spoke also of a mythical being that he knew from his childhood synchronized swimming team codenamed "Lion." The pair negotiated terms and settled on joining the squad for an average seasonal salary of -$70. In addition to the pair, GM Ryan Cvejkus also found another young up-and-comer. Phil Spaldwell was signed to a 2-way 1 season entry level contract. Everything was ready to go for the youngster. His jersey was pressed and his name was on the roster. However, a spot on this fabled team was too much pressure for the young star to handle and he developed a severe addiction to Methamphetamine. Spaldwell attacked a local bird-watcher with a sharpened computer mouse and was arrested. At his trial 2 days later, he was charged with aggravated assault and battery and sentenced to a detox clinic in south central iowa. Within a week of his incarceration, Phil started a patient uprising and overthrew the authority. Phil escaped the institution and boarded a train headed for Juneau, Alaska. In his pass through the Yukon Territory, Phil jumped ship and ran as far away as he could. He is presumed dead by wolf attack. First Season The Guns started the season off in the D division due to the loss of star players. In the first season, the Guns posted a respectable 6-3-1-0 record. Evan Cvejkus and Jeffrey Bartos led the attack posting 12 and 10 goals respectively. The guns got shut up pretty fast in the playoffs making it to the second round only be swallowed up by the beard of Crazy Steve. Second Season Similar circumstances led to the reformation of the Sons of Guns in October 2011 with Grant Perkins and Mike Pacolay out of commission. Gunman Brett Foley took a 3 month sabbatical overseas to explore his interest in Welsh Kettle Forging and the team was once again down a man. Gunner Alex Marzaloes brought forth the idea of adding his college roommate Jay Grubic to the mix and the team agreed without objection. Grubic's name holds weight throughout the Pittsburgh dek hockey scene and our additions and previous performance gave the Guns a push from division D to division C. Adding Jay boosted team morale and pushed teammates to play to a higher potential. Personal records were being broken left and right with Evan Cvejkus and Jason Konieczka meeting unfamiliar goal totals of 17 and 11 respectively. Jay Grubic set a franchise record by registering 18 goals. Jay Grubic and Evan Cvejkus also dually set a franchise record for most points in a single season with 29 points each. The team ended the regular season in first place with a record of 7-3-0-0 and 14 points. The Guns ran into familiar territory in the playoffs, however, as they were swept in the semi-finals by Fool's Gold. Current Status After the 2011 fall/winter season, the Guns went on an indefinite hiatus. They almost came back in June 2013, but the team was kind of tired of the name and started a new team with new players and called themselves Michael Jordan's Jazz Band.